fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki talk:Anniversary Update Project
This page is for discussion of the Anniversary Update Project. action=edit&section=new}} + New section Progress Report The Fable Anniversary clothing articles have almost all been created. The consensus seems to be that we do not need to have individual pages for each item in an outfit. They still need to be gone over to check for format conformity and stats. Once done, we can review the existing clothing articles from Fable/TLC and edit them to match. I would like to thank User:Xonemanlegacy for providing the screen captures for the clothing articles. If we had badges, I would nominate him for one. That's all for now.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) While we are at it; What do you think of having a clothing footer template for the Fable/TLC/Anniversary clothing? Like we have for locations and quests.-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :On that note, based on how articles have been progressing (and the fact they look quite good), do we want to move to using infoboxes for outfits? If so, we would need to update all of the Fable II/III clothing articles to do so as well. If that's a supported idea, would we need to create a new one, or is sufficient? :Yes I think a navbox for Fable/TLC/Anni clothing would be a good idea. We already have ones for Fable II/III clothing. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Fable III wouldn't be that hard to add infoboxes, as there are only about 30 outfits to do. Fable II needs the most effort, but I still play it. If you think a different infobox is needed please add the alignment modifier to it. I am in TDH's chat room.-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:31, February 19, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Let's ask the community about adding an infobox for clothing. Items works fine the way it is but I just threw the idea out there to see what others thought.-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Navibox ver 1.0 ready I started working on a Fable/TLC/Anniversary clothing navibox here User:Garry Damrau/Fable Clothing Template Workspace. What are your opinions on having it alphabetized and/or word-wrap adjusted?-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:06, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good! I would say alphabetised is probably a good idea, but now that the site has a fluid layout and everyone's screen widths are different, I'm not sure if wrapping is necessarily necessary. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. Will alphabetise. BTW look here: http://thedeadhamster.com/community/showthread.php?1843-LCE-DLC-weapons-exploit -Garry Damrau(talk) 10:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ver 2.0 alphabetised, can you create and finish template? On another note: I was looking through the books in Fable and noticed that some of them had the section labeled 'Description' and others were called 'Contents of Book'. What should be the standard?-Garry Damrau(talk) 11:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :To me it looks fine as it is and ready to go, so I'll just move the thing straight over to Template:Fable Clothing. :For the books, I would say "Contents of Book" (or words to that effect) are the most common. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Another question about the books. There are different phrases for the books location. Which would you think is correct? "It is found (on/in) a (bookshelf/bookcase)...."-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Will Spells The Will spells need to be updated. IMO the images of the icons look wrong. When used as thumb images the word 'icon' is split and makes no sense. Would an info box be appropriate? 01:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :They do indeed need to be updated. It appears that they're not in a subcategory of Category:Fable, otherwise they'd've been added to the project already; should we create some new categories (Fable Spells, Fable II Spells, Fable III Spells) to split them up? As for an infobox, it might work, but I'm not sure if we'd have enough to put in it, as the majority of information about the spells is better off in the tables like on Inferno and Chaos. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :O.K. Spells are in categories. There are no individual pages for the Fable: The Journey spells. Do you really think we need them? The Stats tables look fine to me but if you think they need to be redone let me know. I still think the image of the icon needs to be bigger. Any thoughts?-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! There's no rush for the FTJ spells pages, it's just ready for if/when we make them. The tables should be OK but their style needs to be consistent. We'll have a general chat about table style at a later time though, I think, so they'll be fine as they are for now. For the icons, feel free to replace them with the Anniversary versions and change thumb to 48px|right, or something else like that which looks good. The icons are saved at File:Anni Icon SpellName.png. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Done: Icons looked good at 60px width.=Garry Damrau(talk) 10:49, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Tables for Fable Will spells are done. Should be considered updated.-Garry Damrau(talk) 16:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Last Appearance I've been meaning to ask about this for ages, and haven't got around to it. What does anyone think should be the norm for "last appearance" in the infobox? Initially it was designed to be chronological by Fable-world time, but a discrepancy will arise with respect to Anniversary. My personal opinion would be to ignore Anniversary completely, since it is identical to TLC. For most things it would be not particularly relevant, but then you have someone like Theresa whose last game appearance was Anniversary, but last timeline appearance was Journey. Journey I think is the more relevant option here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Last timeline appearance, no doubt. Otherwise we'd need to change dozens of pages for no reason other than the decision to remake TLC. P.S. I was thinking the same thing when I changed that page to add FA.-Garry Damrau(talk) 22:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC)